Use Somebody, Someone like You
by vphunter
Summary: "He's really good isn't he?" Nel asked with that all knowing smirk, giving a soft jab to my ribs with her elbow. "Yeah…"  my voice trailing off as my gaze stayed glued to the stage. I was in love with the blue eyed guitarist with the angelic voice...


**Beta read by: Super Human Beta Reader Tiana Misoro **_**thank you very much ^_^**_

A/n: My minds is at a blink right now… anyway enjoy…

Title: Use Somebody, Someone like You

_Ichigo POV: Past events._

_I was in a trance as I watched him perform, lost in the lyrics as they fell from his lips. I couldn't physically move as I allowed myself to drown in the music. Running a hand through my hair, I slowly started to sway my hips, never losing eye contact as I watched the performance, ignoring the commotion around me. Even though the club was packed with bodies, my attention was solely on the blue haired guitarist with the angelic voice._

"_He's really good isn't he?" Nel asked with that all knowing smirk, giving a soft jab to my ribs with her elbow._

"_Yeah…" was all I could say, my voice trailing off as my gaze stayed glued to the stage. I was too lost in the music to care about anything else at the moment._

"_I've listened to him play for a long time now, he's my cousin!" She said while smirking, a devious gleam in her eyes. I turned my head for a split second out of annoyance, wondering where this conversation was heading._

"_He's single you know." She said and playfully moved her eye brows up and down. I rolled my eyes at her antics, and placed my focus on the performance again._

"_You're his type too you know." She said as she bumped me in the shoulder playfully, and I couldn't help but ask a quick "really?" making her smile warmly at me._

"_Yep~! After the show I can introduce you to him if you want." She taunted, a sly smile curling onto her lips. I couldn't help but feel some excitement spiraling through my veins at the thought of getting to met that blue haired perfection after the show. Nel's eyes gleamed with mirth as if she knew exactly where my thoughts had fallen._

_I gasped when our eyes met. His blue eyes pulled me in and my body went hot, for that moment it felt like I was the only one in the audience and he was singing to me and then he smiles at me and it felt like I was given blessing from a god and my mind went blank. Quickly leaning forward, she wrapped a hand around my wrist, pulling me towards the stage just as the last notes of the song echoed through the club. I was finally brought back to reality as the song came to a closing and he started to exit the stage._

"_Come on." Nel said her grip tightening on my arm, as she pulled me back stage while pushing people out of the way. She was violent when she was in a hurry._

_When we had finally made it backstage, I couldn't hide the excitement I felt at that moment. I felt giddy, failing horribly at keeping the grin off my face._

"_Here I think he's back here." Nel stated, humming slightly as she opened a door. As we entered the room, I couldn't help but feel nervous as deep, blue eyes looked at me and then back to Nel before the blue haired musician took another puff off his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly, a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth._

"_Nice show Grimmy." Nel exclaimed brightly, as she bumped me in the shoulder. Turning towards her I give her an incredulous look to which she merely flicks her eyes towards this "Grimmy" as if silently telling me to compliment him on the show as well._

"_Ye-Yes it was really a nice performance." I said, stuttering slightly, still smiling like a school girl talking to her first crush. Shaking my head, I take a deep breath, silently berating myself. 'Come on Ichigo, you don't get nervous around hot guys' I told myself._

"_Thanks. Too bad the damned talent scout wasn't paying that much attention." He stated simply, flicking his cigarette from his fingers._

"_Cheer up Grimmy! Besides, I liked it, and Ichi here loved it." She said, looking to me for help. What the hell was I supposed to do? Nel jutted her lower lip out in a pout, sending a pleading look at me. With a deep sigh, I caved._

"_She's right. I did love your performance, and your voice is beautiful." I said in agreement, and he looked to me, his face unreadable for a minute before a smirk curled onto his lips. I could barely breathe as he slowly pushed away from the wall, coming to a stop before me, his hand outstretched. I slowly grabbed his hand, and shook it, staring in awe as the smirk on his lips widened into a feral grin. Without warning, he had pulled me closer towards him, making my eyes widen in surprise._

"_I glad you liked it." I shivered at the seductive murmur that was whispered into my ear, his breath tickling the hair at the back of my neck._

"_Thanks…" was all I could mutter._

"_Name?" He asked, and I stood there for a second, fighting to comprehend the question. Fuck, my mind was turning into mush. A light blush spread across my face as he cocked a blue brow in amusement. Quickly composing myself, I opened my mouth to speak._

"_Oh, Ic-Ichigo __Kurosaki" I said nervously, and removed my hand from his._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ichigo Pov: present 3 years later

"You're late" I stated, as I stood there in the middle of our bedroom, while looking at the clock on our nightstand.

"It's 5 am, and you said you would be home at 11 o'clock right after your gig, and I waited for over 5 fucking hours for you!" I yelled, and he just smirked, making the anger fester in my blood.

"So what the hell took you so long?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip. He merely rolled his eyes as he started to undress.

"Don't ignore me Grimm! Where the hell were you?" I asked, stiffening as he shot a glare over his shoulder at me.

"I went out with couple of my friends… didn't know I had to fucking clock in and tell you every single fucking thing I did." He snapped as he pulled his pants off. I stood frozen, my mind fighting to wrap around his words as he walked towards me, placing his hands around my waist, pulling me in for a hug. I stood rooted to my spot for a moment, until his grip tightened around me.

Slowly reaching my arms up, I hugged him back, trailing my fingers over the bare skin on his arms, and buried my face into his shoulder, and took in his scent. Everything was perfect, until the scent of women's perfume hit me.

"What the fuck!" I yelled in anger, and pulled away from him quickly. Narrowing my eyes, I glared venomously at him, angered by the look of confusion on his face.

"Who the fuck is she Grimm?" I could feel my blood boiling in my veins as his eyes widened in shock before they narrowed, and he glared down at me.

"Answer me Grimmjow! Who the fuck was it this time?" I yelled, and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Does it matter?" He asked, a bitter bite to his tone. My eyes widen, giving away my shock. What the fuck does he mean by does it matter? Of course it fucking matters!.

"Yes it fucking maters! How can you keep doing this to me?" I asked, wincing as my voice cracked. I could feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to cry. I wouldn't cry for him.

"What the fuck do you want from me Ichi?" He snapped suddenly, clenching his hands into fists as his temper quickly began to get out of control.

"I want you to be fucking honest with me! Is that too much to ask?" I yelled back. He got angry, and threw the ash tray that was sitting on the night stand at me. I barely dodged it as it smashed into the wall just behind me.

I froze, almost afraid to speak before he could apologize.

"Leave" I whispered darkly, hanging my head as my entire body trembled. When he didn't make any sort of movement, I lifted my gaze to glare at him.

"Leave Now!" I yelled, and he sighed, slowly exiting our bedroom.

TBCXXXXXXX


End file.
